Vagineer
Vagineer is a TF2 Monster originally created by YouTube user J16FOX2. Appearance The Vagineer is actually a species rather than a single monster. All Vagineers have in common their Engineer body and their malformed faces, which are streched downwards to the point of vaguely resembling a female human's genitals. This characteristic is where the species got their name from. They appear in several colours and wear various hats. Some of them even have the Gunslinger equipped. They speak Vaginese, a language that resembles a backwards English, but its meaning is actually completely different. Origins The Vagineer is a mysterious species. They are often encountered completely unexpectedly, while some appear on their own just as surprsingly. They possess certain abilities that make them stand out even among other TF2 Freaks, and they inspire fear in all but the most powerful of their freakish brethren. Nobody knows for sure when and from where did they come, but there are several probable theories that could explain this secret. Theory 1 Some people think that the Vagineer emerged during the Half-Life's Resonance Cascade event, that allegedly twisted and malformed a group of unfortunate Engineers, bestowing them with supernatural powers. Given the many bizarre things that happened at that time, it is definitely not impossible to be true. Theory 2 Others theorise that the Vagineer are actually aliens who imperfectly disguise themselves as Engineers. This hypothesis could explain their inexplicable powers, unusual behaviour and backward speech. Theory 3 It is also possible that their species started with a single, virus-mutated Engineer, a progenitor who spread the plague that deformed him and thus converted numerous others. This particular theory accounts for the several variations of the Vagineer and their infamous ability to transform other people into their "Vagified" versions, like Scunt or Vagispy. Stock Vagineer Abilities The Vagineer possess many odd powers. Some of them are common to all known specimens, while the others are exclusive to a particular variant or even individual beings. The following list contains the powers that every kind of Vagineer is able to use: *Limb regeneration - one of the universal powers; the Vagineer are able to quickly recover any lost limbs everytime it is needed. Some other Vagineer individuals can completely reform from a single leftover part of their body, and even duplicate themselves if a particular Vagineer has been gibbed into many parts. *Inhuman strength - Vagineers easily overwhelm and dismember their victims, though the extent of their physical prowess varies greatly. *Enhanced durability - in addition to their increased healing factor, some Vagineers are actually even difficult to injure. *Limb detachment - a very common ability that involves shooting appendages and using them as grappling hooks or projectiles. *Conversion - at least some of the Vagineer are capable of mutating their unfortunate victims into "Vagified" versions of themselves, who then gain their characteristics and spread the plague even further. This is the presumed origin of Scunt and Vagispy. Faults and Weaknesses The Vagineer do not seem to have a uniform weakness, and their faults vary greatly between races and particular individuals. What is known for sure about them is that they are never immune to special abilities of other TF2 Freaks, including but not limited to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze, Crazy Machine's Sonic Scream, Nuclear Scout's Reality Distortion or Handsome Rogue's Time Stop. As a result during an encounter with a hostile Vagineer it is highly advisable to use whatever unique powers or tricks are at one's disposal, because usually they are not taken down easily using conventional solutions. Variants There are several races of the Vagineer species, whose powers and attitudes are often surprisingly different from one another: RED Vagineer RED Vagineers are arguably the "typical" variation. It is the most numerous variant. Behaviour and Personality The RED Vagineers are allegedly the most hostile type out of the entire race. They are bloodthirsty, violent and unpredictable. Being cannibals, they hunt people as their main source of food. They tend to be expecially cruel while they're killing victims. Powers and Abilities RED Vagineers are somewhat weak when compared to their fellow Vagineers of different colour, but they still have all the Stock Vagineer abilities, such as Inhuman Strenght, Limb Regeneration and deatatchment, etc. which means they are still deadly to most other TF2 Freaks. *They often gather to form small, aggressive packs. Practically all encounters with them tend to end in horrible ways. *When exploded into bits, if these are of sufficient size, a Vagineer can regrow as many individuals as number of gibs the original RED Vagineer exploded to. This could explain it's overnumber compared to the other variants. *At least one RED Vagineer, encountered by Scombine, can move quickly on the ground in a manner reminescent of Painis Cupcake, albeit silently. Faults and Weaknesses RED Vagineers can be really dangrerous in packs, and while still exceptionally strong, they can be arguably easily dealt with if alone. *Their rather animalistic methods of attack can be easily countered with surprises, counter-attacks or ambushes. *RED Vagineers, like most of the other-coloured Vagineers, are never immune to special abilities of other TF2 Freaks. Trivia *A particular RED Vagineer, who wears the Gunslinger, is the protagonist of the Vagi Series and acts much more rationally than his fellow RED Vagineers. He is courageous and intelligent, with some engineering skills in his hands. He is Vagispy's lover and the greatest rival of the Vagipyro. BLU Vagineer BLU Vagineers are presumably the most powerful variant. There is rather few of them. Behaviour and Personality BLU Vagineers usually act more rationally than their RED brothers, but that doesn't mean their rational actions are meant for doing the word of good. They are more serious and often think before they act. The BLU Vagineers usually are much more talkative than their fellow RED mutants. Powers and Abilities BLU Vagineers display both frightening strength and high intelligence in battle. However, they usually prefer to fight alone. Some of their abilities are the most deadly of the entire TF2 Freak world: *They are much stronger physically than any other variant of the Vagineer. They easily destroy and dismember most of their victims, as well as being incredibly resistant to most conventional means of damage. *They are also able to regenerate any lost limbs quickly. They are, however, apparently unable to regrow and duplicate if they have been gibbed into many parts. *The BLU Vagineers can emit a Hypersonic Scream, earth-shattering and head-exploding sound waves for offensive use. They are produced in their mouths and are able to knock back their foes. *Certain BLU Vagineers are capable of initiating a Self-Übercharge, greatly enhancing their physical prowess and durability for a short period of time. *Their level of intelligence is much superior to that of most of the other members of the species. They have high engineering skills, and are capable of building constructions (which are usually upside-down) or robotic minions. *A particular BLU Vagineer in possession of the Vagineer Bugle: This peculiar item can summon the mighty Snyphurr to his aid. He is, in fact, a loyal servant of the BLU Vagineer. Faults and Weaknesses *Their status as one of the most deadly monsters has caused some of them to be cocky and when they have seemingly dealt with a target, they sometimes can be easily ambushed. *Like the other members of the species, they are not immune to special abilites or unconventional but effective attacks. *They are mostly vulnerable to repeated usage of brute force. They can regenerate lost limbs, but not regenerate wounds caused by punches and tackles unless their appendages are separated from the main body. GRN Vagineer There is currently only one known specimen. It is aggressive and prone to pounce on its victims, crushing them with its giant fist. It is also slower than regular Vagineers. YLW Vagineer Also known as "Vagi-Miner". A yellow Vagineer with a blue mining hardhat, armed with a big pickaxe. He can shoot energy balls from his mouth to incapacitate his enemies. PRL Vagineer PRL Vagineer is an uncommon, poisonous race of Vagineer species. He has bug-like feet instead of the regular boots and his skin has a distinct purple tint. This kind of Vagineer is known for roaming dark, deserted places. Abilities Apart from the Stock Vagineer abilities, the PRL Vagineer uses his poisonous skills to attack. *PRL Vagineers have poisonous skin, making them deadly to the touch to most organic foes. *Due to his usual roaming of dark places, he is prone to ambush his enemies. *Their other unique ability is to puke acidic venom at their opponent, this venom poisons the victim as well as burns them, due the strong acid formula. Weaknesses *While their Venomous spray is potent and quite effective, the attack is slow and can be dodged with some effort. *Robots or Cyborgs with significant degree of mechanization are usually immune to the vomit, meaning the PRL Vagineer will not be much more difficult to deal with than a RED one. ORG Vagineer ORG Vagineer is an uncommon variant of the Vagineer species equipped with Deus Specs. Behaviour and Personality ORG Vagineers are belligerent and very dynamic, hotheaded beings. They thoroughly enjoy fighting and actively search for opponents, frequently challenging other TF2 Freaks regardless of their power level. There are some cases of ORG Vagineers being particularly more intelligent and collected than ORG Vagineers usually are, an They sometimes act as squad leaders, commanding small packs of their even more savage RED brothers. Powers and Abilities ORG Vagineers possess all of the stock Vagineer special abilities and use them with little finesse, but effectively. They are stronger than RED, but far inferior to the BLU variant. In addition, they can fire laser beams from their eyes, allowing them to detonate or incinerate their enemies. Faults and Weaknesses *While slightly more intelligent than the animal-like RED subspecies, the ORG Vagineer can be quite easily outsmarted due to their impulsive nature. *They regularly pick fights with considerably stronger TF2 Freaks and almost never retreat, effectively dooming themselves. *The Eye Laser ability temporarily reduces eyesight after use and can not be used repeatedly during a single fight. Trivia *There are some cases of ORG Vagineers being particularly more intelligent and collected than ORG Vagineers usually are. A certain RED Vagineer, who evolved into an ORG one, proved this. The Original Vagineer The Original Vagineer is a mysterious being that is supposedly responsible for starting the Vagineer Plague. Because of its furtive nature, its own origins and abilities are unknown. However, it is reasonable to assume that it may be the strongest of the Vagineer. Trivia *Initially, the Original Vagineer used the beta-style skin, but it was changed to concept-style later. Other Species *Googly-Eyed Vagineer - a friendly and fun-loving subspecies. Known for being the retired YouTube user Mssnor's TF2sona. *The BLU-Beta Vagineer - A rare semi-aquatic species that inhabits 2fort. He usually moves his limbs in an erratic way, can levitate and inflate his head in order to suck objects. It can also spit them and change to a RED color. *Engina - a stationary hive-mind type RED Vagineer with enlarged torso. Inhabits desert regions. Uses a special scent to attract and devour unfortunate Spies. Notable Videos *Vagineer *PAINIS CUPCAKE MEET VAGINEER *Painis Cupcake and Vagineer perform a dual-takedown. *DON'T FEED VAGINEER *DON'T FEED VAGINEER 2 *TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS Vagineer *Vagineer is hungry *Vagineer is hungry 2 *Vagineer is hungry 3 *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2 *''Vagi Series'' *Vagineers: First Contact *Soldine vs. Vagineer *VAGINEER APOCALYPSE *Seeman vs. Vagineer *Operation: Vagineer *The Confrontation:Part 1 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 *The Mutation *Confrontation Part 3 *The Gathering Category:Cannibals Category:Classic Monsters Category:Contagious Category:Engineers Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Cannibals Category:Classic Monsters Category:Contagious Category:Engineers Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Multi-teamed Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Neutral Evil beings